


Sometimes Even an Old Loth-Cat Sings

by TechnicolorGhost



Series: Prompts and Requests [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Karaoke, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, anakin can sing I’ve decided, and a ladies man, he’s a little shit, teen rating is for brief mention of alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnicolorGhost/pseuds/TechnicolorGhost
Summary: ‘Obi-Wan found himself noticing the bad singing less and less. And some of them were sort of good!He had turned to pay his tab and return his glass ware to the bar tend when he noticed that whomever had just taken the stage was really good.Not just tolerable, but pleasant.The voice was warm with just the slightest rasp to it, and sounded well practiced.’In which Anakin begs Obi-Wan to visit a karaoke bar, and still manages surprise his wearied master.
Series: Prompts and Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100420
Kudos: 10





	Sometimes Even an Old Loth-Cat Sings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome everyone from tumblr! I hope you enjoy this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. I am accepting requests/prompts over on tumblr. Come bug me @ dankmemes-of-dantooine. 
> 
> Thank you for the prompt, @ haydens-moles on tumblr. (@brizite76) <3 
> 
> Happy reading, loves!

It wasn’t necessarily typical that the two of them had enough down time on missions to explore. Tonight, however, the ambassador they were meant to meet with had felt too ill to participate in negotiations, so they’d be left with the whole late afternoon and evening to themselves. 

Anakin had wanted to go and explore downtown, an idea that hadn’t been entirely appealing to Obi-Wan. 

“You live on  _ Coruscant _ , Anakin, aren’t you tired of downtowns?”

His padawan only beamed at him mischievously. 

“But it’s so much easier to get into  trouble,  downtown, Master,” Anakin drawled facetiously. 

“Trouble indeed,” Obi-Wan said tight lipped, pulling up the hood of his robes, “and I hope you aren’t planning on making any.” 

The two of them began the brief walk from their accommodations to the entertainment district. Despite their attempt to keep a low profile, they always seemed to draw at least a handful of stares, and tonight was no exception. Bathed in the warm fuchsias and golds of the neon lights, their made them appear to glide down the sidewalk likeeffervescent phantoms. 

“Hey, how about this place?” Anakin had stopped in front of a building with sub par crooning crawling from under the door. 

Obi-Wan quirked an eyebrow. 

“A karaoke bar, _really_? It sounds like someone’s strangling rabid Loth-cats in there.” 

Anakin shrugged. 

“It could be fun, Master!” He defended. 

“Fine,” Obi-Wan conceded, “but don’t think you’ll get me to sing.”

“You don’t speak Loth-cat, _do_ you Obi-Wan?”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, pushing the door open, instantly bombarded by the thumping, mewling music bursting from the door at twice the volume it had been. 

Anakin wandered into the bar ahead of his former master, and Obi-Wan trailed behind cautiously, always keeping one eye on an exit. 

Discretion was not Anakin’s specialty, and in the past, the need to make a hasty escape has risen suddenly and often. 

Obi-Wan stayed present and alert, still, a drink might be nice, especially to tolerate all this...”singing”. 

The elder Jedi sidled up to the bar, swinging a leg over the seat. 

He ordered a drink, tipping the flirtatious Twi’lek behind the bar generously. 

He sat and sipped his drink, gradually warming to the well intentioned yodeling coming from the stage. 

_ It  was sort of  _ _fun,_ and Obi-Wan found himself beginning to wonder where his persuasive young padawan had wandered off to. 

Although, there had been no screaming or blaster fire, so he had to assume he hadn’t managed to get himself into any trouble. Yet. 

He reached out into the force, brushing a gentle questioning impression towards his padawan. 

_** Check in.  ** _

Mild irritation bounced back at Obi-Wan through their bond. 

_** Not now. ** _

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, scanning the room for the obstinate younger man. 

He focused in at the back corner of the bar near the stage, where Anakin sat at a table with what Obi-Wan could only describe as a small swarm of young women. 

He was leaned back in his chair, and his feet were resting crossed at the ankle, up on the table. 

Obi-Wan guessed his padawan was either a little drunk, or feeling particularly rude. 

He smiled and rolled his eyes, and pretended he didn’t notice Anakin using the force to levitate a pair of half full glasses of Jawa Juice above the table. 

He shook his head, turning back to the bar tender. 

“Another, Master Jedi?” The Twi’lek purred, twirling her lekku. 

Obi-Wan smiled. 

“Please, one more and then I believe my friend and I best be on our way before he gets into some...trouble.”

She laughed, pouring him another drink. 

The garbled hum of poorly crooned folk songs and raucous laughter had begun to settle as warmly into his stomach as the Jawa Juice. Obi-Wan found himself noticing the bad singing less and less. And some of them were sort of good! 

He had turned to pay his tab and return his glass ware to the bar tend when he noticed that whomever had just taken the stage was  really  good. 

Not just tolerable, but  pleasant. 

The voice was warm with just the slightest rasp to it, and sounded well practiced. 

He turned around, intrigued, finding his view blocked by a tall Quarren. He sighed. 

He stood up from his seat, moving around the man, squinting to get a better look at the stage. 

Obi-Wan’s eyebrows met his hairline. He was greeted by visage of his young padawan, grinning like an idiot, arm slung around the shoulders of a pretty Twi’lek. They were singing a duet to a song he didn’t recognize. Or well  Anakin,  was singing. The Twi’lek seemed content to simply speak her part of the song. 

Anakins singing was far from the aforementioned Loth-cat howls Obi-Wan had come to expect at this bar. 

It was warm and surprisingly sweet, tinged with that coy trill of slight drunkenness he had guessed he sensed on his padawan. 

“ Anakin?  Anakin can’t  sing! ”Obi-Wan murmured incredulously. 

Anakin finished the song and dodged the young Twi’lek as she tried to kiss him, patting her on the back before making his way through the crowd back towards Obi-Wan. 

“Master,” Anakin greeted, that silly grin splitting his face still. 

“Anakin, you didn’t tell me you could sing like that!”

Obi-Wan was still incredulous. He didn’t know if he had  ever  heard Anakin sing, an incredible feat considering he’d practically raised him. 

“You never asked,” Anakin slurred,grinning , winking at another young woman over Obi-Wans shoulder. He was much smoother and outgoing that typical, maybe Obi-Wan had underestimated the degree of his young companions drunkenness. 

He chuckled, pulling up his hood and then pulling up Anakin’s for him, the action reminding him of a time when the two of them were much younger. 

“You’re  _ drunk _ , dear one, let’s get you home,”

Obi-Wan couldn’t help but suppress a grin. 

“But Master-“ Anakin whined, a half hearted slurred protest. 

Obi-Wan shook his head, herding him towards the door. 

“Come on, then. You look a half drowned womp-rat.”

Anakin grinned sloppily, numbly allowing Obi-Wan to guide him towards the door. 

“Better than a rabid Loth-cat though, eh master?”

“Marginally.” 


End file.
